3 Sisters
by Aliko Kinav
Summary: Andromeda admits to her sisters about her feelings for Ted


**Author's Note:**

Hi! This started for another competition and just grew. I wondered how the three sisters would have been like together. And I saw them as a family. So Enjoy :D

A.K.

* * *

**Three Sisters**

"What's up Andi? We have to go for dinner soon. Make it quick." Bellatrix said, impatience coloring her voice. Andromeda took a deep breath and looked out of the window. She didn't know how to tell her sisters about this.

The sisters had always been close, despite the ups and downs. The misunderstandings. The fights. They had always made up after everything. Every fight. Every disagreement. Throughout it all they had remained close. But this time, Andromeda feared they might not make it.

Andromeda had been silent for too long. Bellatrix broke the silence, concern coating her words. "What happened Andi?" Andromeda took a deep breath and hugged the pillow tighter. "I have to tell you something," she said, catching both her sisters' eyes. "What? Just say it already. We are going to be-"

A bell interrupted her. The signal for dinner. "Late for dinner. Let's go." Bellatrix turned to head downstairs. Narcissa followed after her quietly. Andromeda stared at the backs of her sisters' heads. "Oh, Andi," Bellatrix turned around abruptly. "This is not over yet, little sister," Bellatrix flashed a smile at her. A surprisingly warm smile which brightened her dark eyes. Andromeda smiled back instinctively, relaxing a bit.

Dinner was a strained affair. Andromeda just ate quietly, not engaging in much conversation. A quick glance showed Narcissa, who was sitting across her, was behaving the same way. Bellatrix though, was participating in the adults' conversations. At one moment, Andromeda caught Narcissa's eye, and both sisters shared a secret smile, the tension dissipating for a second.

Soon, dinner was over and Bellatrix led the way to _their spot_. Their spot, where they talked about anything and everything. Where they had talked about Bellatrix's love of the dark arts. Where they had talked about Andromeda's wavering feelings on muggle-borns. Where they had talked about Narcissa's first love, and how it would never end in happily ever after. Through it all the sisters had stood united. Through Sirius leaving. Through Regulus joining Voldemort. Throughout it all, they had each other. And today, they would be _there _again.

Andromeda stood near the windows, leaning her head on the window pane. Her favorite spot. Narcissa was on the rocking chair and Bellatrix was perched on the sofa. The three were ready to talk.

"I'm in love." She suddenly blurted out. "Oh Andi," Narcissa murmured, an expression of pain on her face. Her heart went out to her older sister. Pure-blood women never got to choose who they wanted to marry. After a long moment of silence, Bellatrix said, "Is it Lestrange? I will talk to father and mother. I will make them change the engagement." Narcissa looked at Bellatrix, then at Andromeda. "Andi, if you like Malfoy, I don't mind cancelling my engagement either." Andromeda felt her heart fill with love for her sisters at that moment. They were willing to sacrifice. For her. And her heart almost broke, thinking of what she was about to do.

"Thanks Bella, Cissy," She said, voice thick. "But... It's not Lestrange or Malfoy." Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "What is it Andi? What are you not saying? Who is this boy?" After a short pause, her eyes widened in alarm, "Is it a girl?! Andi! Father would never allow that." Narcissa looked at both her sisters with blue eyes that were dark with worry. "Is it, Andi?" She asked, striving to keep her voice even. Andromeda was caught unaware by the laugh that escaped her. Both her sisters immediately relaxed at the sound. "So? It isn't a girl..." Bellatrix's eyes were narrowed again. Andromeda nodded, "Yes, it is a boy." Bellatrix waved her hand imperiously, indicating that she should continue. Andromeda gulped as she looked at Bellatrix and Narcissa. Both of them were trying hard to keep calm. She could see the fear thinly disguised in Bellatrix's eyes and the worry in Narcissa's clenched fists.

"I'm in love with a muggle." Bellatrix's jaw dropped while Narcissa gasped. She waited for their reaction. Bellatrix's face was scrunched in confusion and anger. "You can't expect me to believe that." She wasn't screaming yet. That was a good sign. Bellatrix always screamed when she was in a rage. Andromeda silently cast silencing charms around them. "What are you saying Andi?" Narcissa looked so lost. They all knew the implications of loving a muggle. A solemn air settled around them. "I have already packed my bags. And written a letter." Andromeda whispered. "You are running away." Narcissa whispered. Both her sisters were now standing. Andromeda said nothing. "Won't you reconsider Andi? Please," Narcissa's voice was cracking. Andromeda couldn't take the tears. She turned to look at her older sister, who shockingly hadn't said anything more.

Andromeda stood there, waiting for something. She heard the harsh breathing of Bellatrix and the soft whimpers from Narcissa. But both did not say anything more. "I am leaving tonight." Andromeda said, gaze fixed on the ground. She had waited long enough. She started moving. "Don't you dare," Bellatrix's voice was filled with rage. "Don't you dare leave Andromeda." Bellatrix's voice was shaking. In anger or sorrow, Andromeda did not know. She stood still, back facing her two sisters. "I have to. I love him." Her voice broke. "What about us?" Narcissa was crying. And her heart broke. She couldn't do this to her sisters. "I'm sorry," she murmured as she walked away. Away from her sisters. Away from her best friends. Away from all that she knew.

Ted was waiting. She was crying.

* * *

_For:_

_Greenhouse Competition – Rose(White)_

_Quidditch Category Competition – Shooting Stars_

_Colours Competition – Purple (Positive)_

_Big Brother Competition – Prompts: Andromeda Tonks, Dare, Please,Angst,"You can't expect me to believe that."_

_Dark Side Competition – Salazar Slytherin_

_Wand Wood Competition – Cypress_

_Gemstone Challenge – Garnet_

_Fantastic Beasts Challenge – Hebridean Black_

_If you dare challenge – Silence_

_Wealey-Potter-Prewett Challenge – Percy Weasley_

_Months of The Year Challenge – December_

_Diagon Alley Challenge – Twilfitt And Tattlings_

_Party Challenge – Pin the Tail on the Donkey_

_Honeydukes Competition – Fudge flies_

_Late Night Ongoings Competition_

_Musical Terms Challenge - Piangendo_

_Hogwarts Classes Category Competition - Defense against the Dark Arts_

_Quidditch Position Competition - Referee_

_Weasley Wizard Wheezes Competition - Edible Dark Marks_


End file.
